


platforms & window seats

by softenigma



Series: a collection of memories before a broken heart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wholesome, a pinch of depression, i don’t know what to put here, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenigma/pseuds/softenigma
Summary: ”I’ve always wanted a window seat.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: a collection of memories before a broken heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	platforms & window seats

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really like this but oh well i just want to post it somewhere , anyways enjoy !

“I’ve always wanted a window seat,” Atsumu gasped excitedly as he walked into Sakusa’s room for the first time out of the many to come. His big brown eyes seemed as if they were glowing, Atsumu practically ran over to the seat to look at the view only to be disappointed by the sight of a small backyard and a tall dark green fence. His eyes wandered around trying to find something at least somewhat exciting before finally settling on a big oak tree that hung into the neighbour’s yard slightly. Atsumu’s eyes made their way to Sakusa next, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Before Sakusa could even process what was happening Atsumu had a firm grip on his wrist over his jacket sleeve and was being dragged around his own house to find the door leading to the backyard.

”What in the hell are you doing?” Sakusa asked only half annoyed, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Atsumu continued dragging him across the yard nonetheless. Instead of giving a verbal answer, Atsumu pointed up at the tree and smiled widely, there was a small wooden platform that Sakusa’s father had put up there when he was young. His father had planned to make a whole treehouse but had decided against it once he realised his son would probably never use it, a thick piece of fraying rope hung down from the platform, it had large knots tied in it making it easier to climb up. The grip on Sakusa’s wrist disappeared although it was still covered by his jacket sleeve he found that where Atsumu once held began to feel cold, he had decided that he quite liked the contact. 

”Omi-Omi, you comin’?” a voice came from above brought him back to the real world. Sakusa shook his head before making his way up to the platform after Atsumu.

They both sat quietly, legs dangling over the edge with small smiles plastered on their faces. Sakusa began slowly inching his hand towards Atsumu’s until it was on top of it, he looked over at Sakusa with a concerned look waiting for a nod of approval, once he got it he gave Kiyoomi a warm smile before intertwining their fingers and looking back at the night sky. These were the times of their lives, they lost it before they realised they even had it.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if the characters aren’t realistic , i just wanted to write something wholesome & i didn’t know any names so i just made it sakuatsu .


End file.
